Spiritomb's curse
After being inexplicably attacked by a Shiny Spiritomb that used the attack Curse on him, bad things have been happening to John ever since. Here are a list of the bad things that John believes this curse is responsible for. Examples by episode (Sinnoh Adventures) Examples in The Dustox Dilemma *Pachirisu's Discharge attack hitting him. *Turtwig's Razor Leaf attack hitting him. *Piplup's Water Gun attack hitting him. *Having his face stuck in the earth after being dropped by Spiritomb in mid-air. Examples in It's a Big One! *Falling through the pitfalls in the Oreburgh City Gym. (3 times) Examples in I Guess We'll Need a Tailor *Luxio using Thunder Fang on his butt. Examples in A Stinky Situation *Slathering Honey on a tree and attracting an Aipom that uses DoubleSlap repeatedly on his face. *Slathering Honey on a tree only to be chased and attacked by numerous Pokemon. Examples in The Haunting in the Old Chateau *N/A Examples in The Second Badge Brawl *N/A Examples in Skye Blu *"Trapped" with David, who has spent 100 dollars worth of tacos and starts farting a lot. *Farting a lot due to eating some of that 100 dollars worth of tacos. *Being caught in a net by Jupiter. Examples in Terror on the Cycling Road *Gible uses Double Edge and tackles him off the Cycling Road. This causes them to roll down a hill and John smacks into a tree. *Gible kicks John multiple times in the face whilst trying to escape his grasp. *Chased by a group of Graveler's and Golem's, leading John to crash into a sleeping Steelix. The Steelix then thrashes about, its tail hits John and Gible, slamming them through a wall and into a different room. *Directly after the Steelix incident, John falls into a room. Here, he finds himself caught in a minefiled of exploding Electrode's and Voltorb's, electrocuted by them. *Caught in the path of Pachirisu's Discharge attack, which ironically doesn't even affect its intended target, Gible. Examples in A Luc-Warm Reception *N/A Examples in Poké-Catching Showdown *Barry opens Pokémon Center door as John runs for it, causing him to get hit face-first and fly backward. *Chased off by an angry Drapion. *Gible uses Double-Edge on John, causing him to fall into a pond inhabited by a rowdy Gyarados that uses Twister on him, sending him flying. He crashes into a tree. *He falls out of that tree, crashing onto numerous tree branches on his crotch before landing on the ground face-first. *A Croagunk uses Poison Jab on his butt. *John commands Luxio to use Thunderbolt on Drifloon; Drifloon uses Protect, the deflected attack hits John instead. Examples in A Crashing Defeat *John (along with David, Skye, and their Pokemon) gets electrocuted by Pachirisu's Discharge attack. Examples in Rivals 'Til The End *N/A Examples in Show Us Your Moves *John is blasted with electricity from a group of Chinchou and Lanturn that David disturbed, sending John colliding with a tree. Examples in What's in a Name? *John's Gible uses Double-Edge on him, sending him to the ground. *John and his entire party are blasted by electricity from a wild Lickitung's (which he later catches) Secret Power attack. Examples in Catfights and Cherry Blossoms *John and David are chased by a Rhyperior, and it uses Thunderbolt on them. Examples in John vs. David vs. Red vs. Skye?! *John orders Gible to use Draco Meteor, but the Draco Meteor hits John instead. Examples in Best Wishes! *Skye's Cherrim, Cheerio, is confused and instead of firing a Magical Leaf attack at Mismagius, her opponent, the attack hits John instead, sending him crashing into the bleachers. *While meeting David's Magnezone, named UFO, John's new Poketch watch becomes attracted to UFO's powerful magnets, and John smacks into the Magnezone face-first, startling the Pokemon, causing it to use ThunderShock on him until he removes the watch, crashing to the ground. Examples in Best Birthday Ever *UFO's magnetic pull results in another ThunderShock for John due to the Poketch on his wrist, zapping him for a few seconds until UFO realizes what was going on and stopped shocking John. *John is thrown by a group of Psyduck into a wall and slammed around repeatedly until he crashes to the ground. *While trying to ride past the Psyduck on Buzzkill, David's Yanmega, the bug can't carry all of them and crashes to the ground, sending John crashing into a Psyduck and having it use Zen Headbutt to send John crashing into the wall of the ravine again. *John uses Yum against the Psyduck but they throw Yum right into him. *Skye attempts to fly on her Gligar, Clamps, but he's not a good flier, and ends up crashing right into John. *John throws a Poke Ball at one of the Psyduck, it turns around and its tail hits the Ball, sending it right back into John's face. *John farts while meditating with the Elder of Celestic Town, and she hits him in the head with her cane. *Cyrus makes his Weavile use Ice Beam on John, freezing him. *John commands Gible to use Draco Meteor, but Gible uses it on John instead of the intended target, Cyrus' Gyarados. *Gyarados uses Fire Blast to knock John and his Gible unconscious. Examples in Evolution Confusion *While hugging his newly-evolved Luxray, she sends down a Thunder attack on him, zapping him. This causes him to have his Wartortle use Aqua Tail on him to stop him from feeling dizzy from Flashfang's good shocking. Examples in The Cheesecake Caper *John tries on David's medal he won at a recent Pokeathlon, and is dragged by UFO's Magnet Pull. He manages to take off his Poketch in time, but forgot about the medal, getting a massive shocking. As David went to grab John, he received a good shock too. Examples in Kicking it Old School *While teaching kids at the Pokemon School in Jubilife City, John has Yum absorb attacks sent by kids with training Pokemon. An Elekid's ThunderShock, Magby's Ember, and Rapidash's Fire Spin all blew off of Yum's fat stomach and crashed into John instead, shocking and frying him by the three attacks. *While attempting to teach the kids how to ride on a Pokemon, he climbed on Rapidash, keeping it calm and turning off the flames so he can sit on its back. A kid kicks the Rapidash, scaring the Pokemon into igniting the flames and burning John's butt. It then took off at high speeds with John on its back. David gets his Fidget to stop Rapidash, by shocking it and John, sending John flying off of Rapidash and crashing into a tree. Examples in Nightmareland *John's dreams are invaded by Darkrai and he is put through many painful experineces, many of them not physically painful, but mentally and emotionally. **John sees his friends Skye, David, and Summer laying dead on the ground in front of him as a horrible shadowy figure approaches. **John is terrorized by visions of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. What happened with them is unknown. **John's Pokemon attacked him to the point where he was covered in soot, his clothes ripped apart, and willing to die. What is shown on-screen is that he is blasted by Gible's Draco Meteor, taking a meteor right to the chest, and zapped by a bite from Luxray's Thunder Fang attack. Examples in Three Roads, Two Birds *John is ambushed by a Seviper that thinks he's part of Team Galactic, squeezing him tightly with a powerful Wrap attack. *Bruce the Gible fires a Draco Meteor into John's chest twice. *Hot Spot's Ember attack is blasted back by Seviper's Iron Tail, and the attack hits John, charring him. Examples in Tis The Season...! *Desperate to see the details of the battle, John stands up to see what's going on between David and Skye, only to get zapped by Fidget's Discharge attack. Examples in The Battle of Lake Acuity *While climbing the cliff leading to Lake Acuity, John fell many feet and hit the ground, landing face-first in a huge pile of snow. *John, along with the rest of the group, is hit by a Dark Pulse attack and sent flying.